¿que esta pasando aqui?
by Lady Li
Summary: cap 3: Una nueva magami resurge, podra ella ser el eslabon perdido para esta batalla, comienzan a surgir los primeros ataques, que sucedera?
1. ¿Que dice nuestro corazon?

Hola este es mi primer fan fic que hago, ^_^ espero que les guste...  
  
Para empezar los personajes de la serie de CCS (card captor sakura) no me pertenecen a mi pertenecen a las CLAMP...  
  
AVISO:  
  
(....): acotaciones: gestos, movimientos, comentarios...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CAPITULO 1: " ¿que me dice tu corazón?"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Después de que sakura le declaro su amor a syaoran; como ya estaba planeado syaoran regreso a Hong kong con su familia.... por aproximadamente un año y medio ellos se hablaban por teléfono, al principio diario, luego una vez por semana, a veces una vez por mes , luego de un año una vez cada 4 meses, y ahí se fueron hasta que dejaron de contactarse... tres años y medio después estaban a punto de entrar a la preparatoria, syaoran para poder hacerlo necesitaba un documento de 5 año de primaria, lo cual tendría que ir a Japón a recogerlo.......  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
SYAORAN: (por teléfono) buenos días.  
  
TOMOYO: bueno ^^..  
  
SYAORAN: mmm, bueno disculpe hablo con la señorita daidouji?.  
  
TOMOYO: *_* (algo sorprendida) si?.... quien habla.  
  
SYAORAN: hola tomoyo, ^///^ no se si me recuerdes soy syaoran.  
  
TOMOYO: SYAORAN!!! o_O  
  
SYAORAN: ^^ si, estoy de viaje por dos días aquí en Japón... llame al antiguo numero de Sakura pero me dijeron que ya no estaba allí T_T....  
  
TOMOYO: o_o sii lo se tiene tiempo que se mudo de casa... ^^ pero solo se cambio de casa frente el parque pingüino... por cierto donde estas?  
  
SYAORAN: ^^ frente a tu casa...  
  
TOMOYO: o_O ha?? ( suelta el teléfono y sale corriendo hacia afuera )  
  
SYAORAN: tomoyo... '~' sigues allí?  
  
TOMOYO: (atrás de syaoran) BUUUU!  
  
SYAORAN: O_O hoeeeeee  
  
TOMOYO: ^^ HOLA!, ^o^ oo pero si no has cambiado en nada!!  
  
SYAORAN: ^///^.... Tu tampoco.  
  
TOMOYO: quieres ir a visitar a sakura?  
  
SYAORAN: -_- no lo se...  
  
(COMIENZAN A CAMINAR)  
  
TOMOYO: -_- supongo como te sientes....  
  
SYAORAN: hoe?  
  
TOMOYO: es sobre sakura Verdad?  
  
SYAORAN: como lo sabes?  
  
TOMOYO: ^^ es que tu no cambias...  
  
SYAORAN: HOE?  
  
TOMOYO: mira ya llegamos! ^^  
  
SYAORAN: -_- tan rápido???  
  
(TOC TOC TOC)  
  
SAKURA: (voz a lo lejos) YA VOY!!!  
  
( se escucha una fuerte caída ^^ ps sdpfkdsmad puum)  
  
KERO: ( a lo lejos también) hay sakura tu de torpe como siempre....  
  
SAKURA: (abre la puerta) o_O sya... sya.. sya...sya...  
  
KERO: ~_~ MOKOSO!!!  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬  
  
syaoran: ¬¬  
  
KERO: ^_^U dije algo malo....  
  
SAKURA: o_O syaoran... que estas haciendo aquí!!!  
  
SYAORAN: '///' MMM he venido de viaje por dos días... pero veo que no has cambiado en nada ^^ te ves muy bien..  
  
SAKURA: ^///^  
  
KERO: (cruzado de brazos) -__- hay mocoso ya me dijo sakura lo que se traían ustedes dos pero a mi no me simpatizas así que si vas a estar aquí tendrás que obedecer mis ordenes...mm para empezar veamos... ^^ debes hornearme un pastel para mi solito XD ....  
  
TODOS: ¬¬ KERO!!!  
  
KERO: -__- otra vez con esa cara!... mm me voy pues ;_; alcabo que aquí nadie me quiere...  
  
SAKURA: ^///^ hay no le hagan caso, ya saben como es kero.  
  
SYAORAN: ese muñeco no cambia ....  
  
KERO: que dices mocoso ~_~!!!  
  
SYAORAN: ¬¬  
  
KERO: ¬¬  
  
SAKURA: ^///^  
  
TOMOYO: ^^  
  
KERO: ~_~ hay!! ya quiten esas caras!! ^^ mejor me iré a jugar videojuegos XD ...  
  
SAKURA: ^^ jejeje quieren ir a comer un helado?  
  
KERO: *_* HELADO!!!  
  
SYAORAN: ¬¬ A ti no te hablaron muñeco  
  
KERO: ~_~ que dices MOCOSO!!!  
  
SAKURA: (cierra fuertemente la puerta dejando a kero adentro) jejjee ^^  
  
KERO: ( detrás la puerta) ah me las vas a pagar mocoso !!!  
  
SAKURA: (a espaldas de todos le pide a la carta de la voz que le quite la voz a kero por un rato...)  
  
SAKURA: ^ ^ ah les decía que si querían ir por unos helados, ^o^ los que venden a dos cuadras de aquí son deliciosos ^o^....  
  
SYAORAN: ok  
  
TOMOYO: ^^ de acuerdo.  
  
( mientras caminaban)  
  
SYAORAN: y como has estado sakura?  
  
SAKURA: ^///^ pues bien.. gracias por preocuparte por mi, eres muy lindo...  
  
SYAORAN: '///'U  
  
TOMOYO: ^ ^ ya llegamos!!  
  
SYAORAN: '_' yo iré por los helados no tardo.....  
  
TOMOYO: ^^  
  
SAKURA: ( acercándosele al oído a tomoyo) *_* syaoran no ha cambiado en nada esta igual de guapo y lindo....  
  
SYAORAN: mmmm se me olvido preguntarles de que sabor querían su helado '_'  
  
SAKURA: por mi de fresa por favor  
  
TOMOYO: de el que sea esta bien... ^ ^  
  
SYAORAN: entonces pediré tres de fresa...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
---- EN MEXICO ------  
  
LAURA: ahhh ~_~ se me hace tarde para preparar mis maletas!!!  
  
ERIKA: *_* no han visto el mousse? el brillo? las cremas? o_o my good es muy tarde..  
  
KATHY: -_-u hay si no es la despistada de laura es la fresa de Erika y si no es el menso del David es el Arturo....  
  
TODOS: ¬¬ kathy!!!!  
  
KATHY: ^^ jeje bola de losers..... aprendan a mi yo desde ayer tenia listo todo.  
  
LAURA: o_o estoy algo nerviosa de pensar que tal vez no regresemos a México....  
  
ERIKA: -_- hay yo podré ver a mis amigos....  
  
KATHY: ;_; que mal....  
  
DAVID: ~_~ hay ya cállense todos si...  
  
TODOS: ¬¬  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
-------- EN JAPON ------  
  
SYAORAN: aquí tienen sus helados.....  
  
SAKURA: ^^ yumi yumi están deliciosos....  
  
( rin rin rin rin rin)  
  
TOMOYO: ^^ disculpen es mi celular...  
  
(tomoyo se aleja un poco)  
  
SYAORAN: '_' SAKURA.....  
  
SAKURA: '_' si syaoran?  
  
SYAORAN: es que vine para arreglar algunas cosas y pues pues también para decirte algo.  
  
SAKURA: '////' y que es lo que quieres decirme.  
  
SYAORAN: es que la verdad yo, yo, yo lo que siento es que...  
  
TOMOYO: ^^ (gritando) hay que pena la verdad, es que me llamo Sonomi y me tengo que ir. pero.. mañana estaré todo el día con ustedes ^^ .  
  
SAKURA Y SYAORAN: -_-u  
  
TOMOYO: '_' qué pasa por que esas caras, dije algo malo, interrumpí algo??  
  
SYAORAN: ^^u no claro que no todo esta perfectamente.  
  
TOMOYO: ^^ perfecto pues... nos vemos!!!  
  
SAKURA: adiós tomoyo luego te llamo por teléfono....  
  
SYAORAN: -_- oye...  
  
SAKURA: *_* si? ( CON LA CARA TODA ILUSIONADA JEJE)  
  
SYAORAN: ^^ y como vas con las cartas sakura?  
  
SAKURA: -_-U ( toda desilusionada ),, ahhhh ^^ pues bien muy bien... muy seguido kero, yue y yo practicamos.... Kero dice que mi magia es muy fuerte, pero ya sabes como es kero de exagerado... jejejeje ^^  
  
SYAORAN: ya veo....  
  
SAKURA: syaoran...  
  
SYAORAN: SI?  
  
SAKURA: la verdad hay algo muy importante que también yo ocupo decirte....  
  
SYAORAN: y que es eso tan importante que ocupas decirme..  
  
SAKURA: -_- es que no se como comenzar... a pesar de todo este tiempo que ha pasado desde que tu te fuiste tu y yo no perdimos el contacto hasta hace como dos años... al verte me impresione mucho, recordé aquellos viejos tiempos que pasamos cuando tu vivías aqui en tomoeda, desde que llegaste hasta que te marchaste aquel día después de todo lo que paso... si sabes a que me refiero no?  
  
SYAORAN: si por supuesto que si.. pero es que yo también necesito decirte algo...  
  
SAKURA: por favor déjame terminar si?. te decía que después de lo que paso entre tu y yo no dejo de quererte, `-__- y la verdad.... -_- no se como continuar...  
  
SYAORAN: mira sakura mírame a los ojos ( le levanta la cara a los ojos ) yo jamás te he mentido y jamás lo haré...la verdad tu y yo estamos entre una gran distancia de países pero nuestro amor por mucho tiempo seguía unido....  
  
SAKURA: ·_· a que te refieres con seguía....  
  
SYAORAN: sakura déjame terminar si?... bueno te decía que, pues yo realmente no se como definir mis sentimientos, cuando te vi hace un rato sentí algo aquí adentro , -_- realmente no se si fue lo que sentía hace tres años, tu sabes que cuando un amor es verdadero perdura por siempre, pero la verdad muchas veces intente olvidarte, por que me dolía mas saber que tal vez no te volviese a ver o que tu ya habrías conseguido a otra persona que te hiciera feliz estando aquí, cercas, a tu lado...  
  
SAKURA: -_- realmente no entiendo lo que me quieras decir, pero quiero que sepas que yo seré feliz sabiendo que tu lo estas, a pesar de que estemos a mil galaxias de distancia, estés con quien estés, pero para mi tu siempre estarás en mi corazón.  
  
SYAORAN: '///' sakura... me dejas sin palabras la verdad.. no quiero que tu te prives de ser feliz con alguien, es por ello que he decidido algo....  
  
SAKURA: estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que me digas, y la verdad yo he pensado algo también, todas las noches le pido a dios que estés bien y que te cuide mucho, pero me pongo a recordar nuestros buenos momentos y he llegado a una conclusión....  
  
SYAORAN: o_o espero que nuestras respuestas coincidan.. de lo contrario no se que pueda pasar.... pero quisiera comenzar yo.  
  
SAKURA: de acuerdo, pero antes digas lo que me digas hay que prometer que seremos amigos para siempre y que jamás perderemos el contacto.... ( SAKURA SACA EL DEDO MEÑIQUE) ^^ no se si recuerdes nuestro pacto...  
  
SYAORAN: '.' si lo recuerdo... ( junta el su dedo meñique con el de sakura)  
  
SAKURA Y SYAORAN: ( moviendo sus dedos meñiques ^^) "esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y se le corte el dedo".  
  
SAKURA: ^^ que bien lo recuerdas, ahora así siempre seremos amigos...  
  
SYAORAN: '///' que así siempre sea.....  
  
SAKURA: puedes decirme ahora lo que mi ibas a decir....  
  
SYAORAN: no se como comenzar, pero yo siento que, que, es que después de este tiempo, pues yo, la verdad '///' , no se si todavía te quiera... pero esto no quiero que lo tomes a mal solo te lo digo por que no se que es lo que siento, pero es que la verdad todavía siento algo aquí dentro de mi pero ya no siento que sea el mismo amor que sentía, no si se me murió el amor o solo estoy confundido, además no quiero que te sientas atada a mi...  
  
SAKURA: ;_; ya veo...  
  
SYAORAN: ( la toma de las manos) mírame de nuevo, hago todo esto para que tu seas feliz... este poco tiempo que estaré aquí, lo aprovechare para estar contigo, pero te soy sincero y la verdad no siento que te quiera todavía.....  
  
SAKURA: ;_; pero syaoran yo soy feliz a tu lado...  
  
SYAORAN: ( se agacha ) sakura no me digas eso por favor...  
  
( SYAORAN SALE CORRIENDO)  
  
SAKURA: SYAORAN!!!! espera regresa!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
EN MEXICO  
  
SR FUJIMOTO: (por teléfono) ya no hay tiempo! debemos de hacerlo ya! o de lo contrario ya saben lo que ocurrirá!...... la guerra se esta poniendo cada vez peor en los dos ámbitos las fuerzas del mal están adquiriendo cada vez mas terreno, es por eso que se están viniendo estas fuertes guerras.... esto es por el bien de todos... así que cuento con su ayuda.... espero y no me falle...  
  
CRISTINA: claro que no sr fujimoto, tenga por que seguro que cuando se trata de una cosa así de seria yo accedo a lo que sea.  
  
SR FUJIMOTO: recuerde que las fuerzas del mal son muy astutas así que procure hacerlo con cuidado y despistadamente, sabe a lo que me refiero.  
  
CRISTINA: si claro que si, de hecho ya tenia previsto eso y por ello tengo todo listo.  
  
SR FUJIMOTO: ah muy bien, se podría hacer esta misma tarde?.  
  
CRISTINA: déjeme ver pero lo mas seguro es que si, el día de mañana nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto.......  
  
EN MEXICO TAMBIEN PERO EN LA CASA  
  
LAURA: hey! acaba de llamar mi mama y dice que si ya tenemos todo listo... ya están listos?  
  
ERIKA: `·` creo que ya.  
  
KATHY: -__- desde que me dijeron.  
  
LAURA: y ustedes dos?  
  
ARTURO Y DAVID: ya!  
  
LAURA: Ahh ok me dijo que ya fueran subiendo las maletas a la camioneta y que Jack nos iba a llevar, que ella estará allá en una media hora.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
EN CHINA  
  
SR FUJIMOTO: ( por teléfono ) ¿Señora li?  
  
SRA LI: takasaki? fujimoto takasaki?  
  
SR FUIJIMOTO: ( POR TELEFONO ) buenos días señora li.  
  
SRA LI: si que me sorprende su llamada. Que es lo que desea, cual es el motivo de esta inesperada llamada....  
  
SR FUJIMOTO: las cosas empeoran, sabe a lo que me refiero, y creo que si no hacemos algo...  
  
SRA LI: ( pensativa ) ha llegado el momento.. estoy en lo cierto?  
  
SR FUJIMOTO: si tiene usted toda la razón, entonces supongo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, pero de antemano le suplico que sea lo mas pronto posible.  
  
SRA LI: No se preocupe usted déjelo en mis manos.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
(a la mañana siguiente) JAPON  
  
( TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI TI )  
  
SAKURA: O.o  
  
KERO: YA DESPIERTATE!!!!!  
  
SAKURA: ya voy!!!  
  
KERO: recuerda que hoy en la tarde tienes que hacer el examen para entrar a la preparatoria!  
  
SAKURA: O_o es verdad!!.... ;_; ahhh tendré que apurarme...  
  
KERO: el mocoso se va hoy no?  
  
SAKURA: O_o ahhhhhhhhh!!!!  
  
KERO: -__- hay sakura desde que te conozco eres igual de despistada y desordenada.  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬  
  
KERO: -_-U y ahora que dije.  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬ olvídalo si?...  
  
KERO: ~_~ ahh es por culpa de ese mocoso verdad!!!! te lavo el cerebro....  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬ no hables así de shaoran.. si?  
  
KERO: XD  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬ ( JEJE C KEDA ALGO PENSATIVA ) ^^ kerooooo... creo que tienes una cita con la carta de la voz.... mmm o tal vez con la carta burbuja.. jejejje ( se comienza a acercar a kero con una cara que asusta)  
  
KERO: O_o sakura? sakura estas bien?  
  
SAKURA: CLARO QUE ESTOY BIEN! \_/ ( con la misma cara que asusta)....  
  
(ring ring ring)  
  
(SUENA EL TELEFONO Y KERO CONTESTA LO MAS RAPIDO QUE PUEDE)  
  
KERO: ^^ hola! habla kero-chan!!  
  
SYAORAN: '///' se, se encuentra sakura?  
  
KERO: ( se aleja un poco el teléfono) ^^ es para ti sakura....  
  
SAKURA: y quien es?  
  
KERO: (se acerca el teléfono) -__- y quien a busca?  
  
SYAORAN: ¬¬ syaoran...  
  
KERO: ¬¬ es el mocoso!!!  
  
SAKURA: '///'  
  
KERO: ~_~ ahh te vas a quedar con esa cara de boba!!!! ( le grita al teléfono) ~_~ ahh mocoso no se que tanto le has de hacer a sakura mocoso feo que siempre se pone como boba!!  
  
SYAORAN: '_'  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬ pásame el teléfono kero!  
  
KERO: -__- pues si no me queda opción.  
  
SAKURA: '////' si syaoran?...  
  
SYAORAN: (por teléfono) hola sakura buenos días..... quería ver si tenias tiempo de salir un rato a caminar o platicar, lo que pasa es que me tengo que ir mas antes de lo que pensaba, y pues te prometí que este día estaríamos platicando de menos un rato....  
  
SAKURA: ( bien happy) CLARO!!! ^-^....  
  
SYAORAN: de acuerdo entonces en media hora estaré por ahí.. te espero.  
  
SAKURA: ^///^  
  
KERO: -__- (cruzado de brazos) si vas a salir con ese mocoso será mejor que te apresures por que con ese aspecto lo vas a asustar al pobre, jejeje.  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬ kero!  
  
KERO: XD  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
( en el avión rumbo a Japón)  
  
CRISTINA: cállense !!! O_o  
  
TODOS: -__-  
  
CRISTINA: necesito hablar con ustedes....  
  
TODOS: '.'  
  
CRISTINA: es probable que ya no podamos volver a México, así que este semestre que empieza los inscribiremos en algunas escuelas, pero especialmente a ustedes dos ( viendo a Erika y a Laura).... miren lo que pasa es que las fuerzas del mal quieren tomar terreno de nuevo, no se si les había contado que hace muchos años había una clan de magos y brujos, ahí se encontraban los mejores magos y hechiceros del universo, entre ellos el mago clow, pero esto es totalmente secreto, solo algunos de los descendientes de estos grandes brujos saben acerca de esta asociación mágica que actualmente existe y seguirá existiendo, estos hechiceros fueron los que dejaron a los herejes del diablo donde deben de estar, pero una antigua predicción dice que estos seres algún día regresarían con mas poder y en busca de la destrucción del mundo.  
  
TODOS: '_'  
  
ERIKA: ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver en esto?  
  
CRISTINA: Son pocos los descendientes lejanos de algunos de estos magos que tienen grandes poderes mágicos, en este caso son ustedes.  
  
KATHY: '_' entonces yo vengo de colada nada mas!  
  
CRISTINA: jajaja claro que no el mal es muy astuto, así que ocupábamos disimularla ^_^  
  
KATHY: -__-U  
  
LAURA: pero por que vinimos hacia aquí?  
  
CRISTINA: vamos hacia Japón a que desarrollen sus grandes poderes junto con otras personitas mas que les ayudaran a hacer esto....  
  
(ALTAVOZ DEL AVION): "les pedimos que a todas la personas que están a bordo hagan el favor de sentarse y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, el avión esta apunto de aterrizar"  
  
DAVID: ¬¬ tengo sueño  
  
TODOS: ~_~ AGRRR ya cállate!!!  
  
***************+*********************************************************  
  
JAPON ( tomoeda )  
  
( DING DONG)  
  
SAKURA: '///' es syaoran... ^_^  
  
KERO: -___-U me gustaría verte así cuando llego yo....  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬ kero no empieces....  
  
KERO: -_- sabes que no me agrada ese mocoso! además es un bobo! ^_^  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬  
  
KERO: jejejeje  
  
SAKURA: ya me voy kero, en un rato regreso, si llama Tomoyo le dices que no estoy!  
  
KERO: de acuerdo -_-  
  
( abre la puerta sakura)  
  
SYAORAN: hola, buenos días  
  
SAKURA: ^_^ hola!  
  
SYAORAN: ^.^ quieres ir a caminar un rato?  
  
SAKURA: ^///^ claro.  
  
( comienzan a caminar)  
  
SYAORAN: Y tu hermano y Yukito?... Se me hizo raro no haberlos visto ni ayer ni hoy.  
  
SAKURA: Mi hermano toya actualmente se fue a vivir por un rato a una cabaña, es que esta en unas practicas de la universidad, pero en dos semanas regresa, y Yukito pues viene muy seguido.... Pero la relación que había entre ellos dos ya no es igual...  
  
SYAORAN: '_' y eso?  
  
SAKURA: Hace aproximadamente como un año tuvieron unos problemitas, que los distancio mucho a los dos, y como entraron a universidades distintas pues ya casi no se veían y su horario era muy diferente, así que pues ahora solo son amigos....  
  
SYAORAN: Ya veo...  
  
SAKURA: Y tu familia syaoran, como ha estado?  
  
SYAORAN: Pues mis hermanas están bien, Shiefa y Feimei ya están casadas... Y meiling.... -__-U ya sabes como es meiling, se quiso colar en este viaje, ^_^ pero no la deje...  
  
SAKURA: jajajaja, meiling no cambia.. cuando regreses me la saludas mucho... por cierto como esta tu madre?  
  
SYAORAN: ahh ella esta muy bien, ayer en la noche me hablo y me dijo que me regresara hoy al medio día , que tenia algo muy importante que decirme, la verdad no me quiso decir por teléfono, pero me quede algo preocupado, espero que no haya pasado nada malo por allá....  
  
SAKURA: He pensado lo que me dijiste ayer, y la verdad ya lo sabes yo te quiero mucho, pero tu eres demasiado bueno.. así que dejamos nuestra relación como una bonita amistad...  
  
SYAORAN: ^_^  
  
SAKURA: Hay syaoran.. me da mucha pena dejarte, pero me tengo que ir, hoy es el examen de para la preparatoria.. ^////^ me siento muy nerviosa, el solo saber que ya no soy una niña.  
  
SYAORAN: la verdad que pena pero también me tengo que ir, tengo que regresar a Japón, en 2 horas sale el vuelo... Bueno te me cuidas mucho.  
  
SAKURA: ^_^ tu también cuídate mucho.  
  
SYAORAN: Te llamare en cuanto llegue a Japón, eso tenlo por seguro.  
  
SAKURA: ^_^  
  
SYAORAN: O_O ahh mi reloj esta atrasado el avión sale en una hora!!.. ^_^U tendré que irme corriendo a arreglar lo que me falta, nos vemos mi niña...  
  
Syaoran se va corriendo dejando a sakura con la mano estirada y con un linda tarjeta hecha por ella y con unas cuantas palabras en la lengua...  
  
SAKURA: '///' me dijo " mi niña"_ sakura se quedo pensativa viendo hacia el frente durante un buen rato_ O_O es cierto prometí que hoy iría a la iglesia con mi papá y después iría a la prepa... creo que me tendré que apurar si no, no alcanzare a hacer nada.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
En el aeropuerto ( tomoeda )  
  
todos bajaron del avión impresionados con el solo hecho de estar en otro país, pero al fondo había un señor de complexión robusta y con un ridículo traje de niño explorador, haciendo señas extrañas hacia donde estaba bajando la gente que venia del vuelo de México.  
  
CRISTINA: _al oído_ síganme el rol...  
  
TODOS: '_'U  
  
SR FUJIMOTO: ^_^ hola pequeñines, mi nombre es takasaki!  
  
TODOS: ¬¬U ¿que le pasa a este señor?  
  
CRISTINA: ¬¬ es el señor de que les hable!  
  
SR FUJIMOTO: ;) Acompáñenme a la cabaña!  
  
TODOS: -__-U  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
A la mañana siguiente syaoran ya estaba de regreso a china, pero cuando llego su mama se comportaba algo seria con el, el estaba muy sorprendido con el comportamiento de su madre. Pero en esa mañana lo llamo seriamente.  
  
SYAORAN: que pasa madre (con una cara de asombro)..  
  
SEÑORA LI: Mira sYaoran, desde siempre tu has sabido de la existencia de la magia en ti..  
  
SEÑORA LI: Pero.... no del todo.  
  
SYAORAN: A que se refiere con no del todo.  
  
SEÑORA LI: Desde pequeño decidimos darte tu espada para que desarrollaras un poco de magia, pero en realidad solo lo hicimos para que te familiarizaras con ella, hijo tu eres descendiente de una familia que han practicado magia, como sabes la magia se va heredando pero en unos un parte, en otros fuerte otros a veces llega a superar la de sus trascendentes...  
  
SYAORAN: no la entiendo madre.  
  
SEÑORA LI: Syaoran tu poder es similar al de el antiguo mago clow...  
  
SYAORAN: Que esta diciendo madre?  
  
SEÑORA LI: Me refiero a la magnitud de su poder... Syaoran tu tienes el poder de controlar todo lo que este a tu alcancé...  
  
SYAORAN: (algo confundido, no lo asimilaba) pero madre, no! no puede ser, mi magia en este momento no es muy fuerte, además mi espada no cuenta con la magia suficiente como para poder controlar mi alrededor...  
  
SEÑORA LI: Es que no tiene nada que ver con tu espada, si no esa magia esta en ti. Tu la tienes que aprender a desarrollar, y solo tu sabes como lo puedes lograr... Esto no lo lograras de la noche a la mañana, pero algo te ayudara a lograrlo..  
  
SYAORAN: madre realmente no comprendo,¿que es ese algo?,¿como lo puedo descubrir?, además ¿por que hasta este momento me lo viene diciendo?..  
  
SEÑORA LI: mira hijo, en este momento no te puedo contestar esas preguntas, solo te puedo decir que tu solamente tu eres el que lo puede descubrir... Tal vez tu ultima pregunta te la pueda responder.. (de repente comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza que no podía controlar, mientras se le venían miles de imágenes horribles a la cabeza)... (en su pensamiento) ahh quienes son ustedes, no me lograran vencer, así tenga que arriesgar mi vida no se saldrán con la suya...(de repente el dolor sobrepaso su fuerza y al instante se desmayo)...  
  
SYAORAN: ( muy preocupado y desconcertado) MADRE! MADRE! que le sucede se encuentra bien..  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
SYAORAN: ( acostado sobre su cama mirando a las estrellas se concertaba un poco, ya que no podía dormir) Estoy algo desconcertado, no se que pensar acerca de lo que me dijo mi madre... aunque... por que se desmayo de esa manera, ¿estará enferma?, no lo creo ella no es muy propensa a las enfermedades... ¿entonces? que me iba a decir, en realidad no lo entiendo, no lo se.... ( se quedo un rato pensando sobre el mismo tema, pero después de un breve momento se comienza marear y comienza a cerrar los ojos levemente, poco a poco hasta entrar a un profundo sueño)  
  
SYAORAN: ( estaba en un profundo sueño, pero a la vez estaba completamente consiente) ¿que es esto? ¿donde estoy?  
  
Comienza a caminar en ese sueño, pero todo va pasando muy rápidamente. Solo logra ver hacia abajo, ya que iba caminando sobre las nubes en ese sueño, era algo extraño por que podía percatarse al voltear mucho torbellino, mucha sangre, mucho relajo, no se podían distinguir las imágenes que se veían , pero cuando voltea hacia enfrente logra ver una silueta de un muchacho alto ...  
  
SYAORAN: ¿Quien eres?.. puedo apostar que yo te conozco..  
  
Entonces syaoran comienza a caminar mas rápido, al grado de que se encontraba corriendo, cada vez se acercaba mas a esa persona, cuando de repente choca con alguien... ese alguien era sakura...  
  
SYAORAN: (se encontraba algo desconcertado con el sueño por que lo sentía tan real) Sakura? que estas haciendo aquí, que pregunta verdad esto es un sueño...  
  
SAKURA: que esta pasando aquí, es algo raro este sueño...  
  
Era lógico que los dos se encontraban dormidos pero estaban en el mismo lugar de su sueño, los dos no asimilaban bien, por que no sentían como si fuese un simple sueño....  
  
SYAORAN: sakura, tu también te sientes algo extraña aquí, no entiendo lo que pasa...  
  
SAKURA: (comienza a meditar un poco) mmmm ese no es un sueño común y corriente... pero quien es aquel muchacho que se logra ver?  
  
SYAORAN: Se siente muy fuerte su energía...  
  
Ellos comienzan a correr sin dudarlo, cada vez se acercaban mas a esa persona, mientras mas se acercaban se podía distinguir un poco mas el rostro, pero también era mas difícil por que había un campo de energía que era algo difícil de romper, conforme avanzaban se debilitaban, faltaban pocos metros para llegar hacia el, cuando de la nada se hace un hoyo negro en al nada syaoran caen en el....  
  
SAKURA: Syaoran!... ¿quien eres tu? (algo enojada)  
  
¿?: pronto lo sabrás...  
  
SAKURA: ¿Clow?  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:  
  
Hola, como están, espero que no los haya aburrido, realmente este es mi primer Fan-Fic que hago, jejeje como pueden ver no esta muy bien organizado que digamos, pero como quieran o no con la practica se van mejorando-___- UuU eso espero... bueno espero que lean los capítulos siguientes a este, el siguiente capitulo se llamara ¿coincidencia o destino? (-__-UuU fue el único nombre que se me ocurrió) ^^ bueno espero que me dejen sus comentarios, ya saben si quieren decirme algo, felicitarme ( ;_; que lo dudo), si quieren insultarme ( T_T pero no abusen), o simplemente darme algunas sugerencias ( ^^ x fis, que si me hacen falta varias )... Cuídense todos, les mando besitos y abrazos desde México.... ahhh les agradezco a mga_fga por guiarme en esto de los fics ^^... les dejo mi mail : laura_ppg89@hotmail.com....  
  
Erika: ¬¬ y yo que!!  
  
Laura: ^_^U bueno también le agradezco a mi hermanita... (se le acerca al oido) @_@ pero de que!!...  
  
Erika: ^^ de que soy tu hermana...  
  
Laura: -____-UuU  
  
Erika: ^^  
  
Laura: ahora si me despido... cuidense todos y coman sanamente... ^^ chaoooo!!!  
  
Ahhh lean el capitulo dos ;).. y el 3 y el 4 y el 5 y el 6 y el 7 y el 8. jejejeje me emociono.. Un saludo para todos!! 


	2. El misterioso Sr Fujimoto

Capitulo 2: El misterioso Sr. Fujimoto By: Lady_li  
  
^-^  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
¿?: JAJAJA se nota que eres una mocosa muuy ingenua, pero te pido un favor (con una voz algo alterada y enojada) ¡ no me llames ni de broma clow!  
  
De repente una extraña luz sale de la mano de aquel muchacho, era un rayo que se dirigía a Sakura pero era tan veloz que ni tiempo tuvo de hacer ningún movimiento. El rayo la golpea y hace que ese sueño termine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
(en casa de sakura)  
  
(ring ring) (ring ring) (ring ring)  
  
KERO: Hola Hola Hola habla kero-chan, ¿y allá quien?  
  
SHAORAN: ¬¬ quien quiera que yo sea comuníqueme con la señorita Sakura Kinomoto...  
  
KERO: Ahhhhh eres tu mugroso mocoso, que haces llamando a esta casa, sabes que no eres bienvenido!!!  
  
SAKURA: ¬¬ kero! que te he dicho acerca de esto... pásame el teléfono si?  
  
KERO: MMMMM -_______-uUuUu  
  
SAKURA: ¿si shaoran?  
  
SHAORAN: supones por que llamo ¿no?  
  
SAKURA: mmm creo saberlo, pero no estoy segura...  
  
SHAORAN: (algo apenado) emmmm solo llamaba para preguntarte algo...  
  
SAKURA: ^^U si? que pasa shaoran  
  
SHAORAN: ¿que soñaste anoche?  
  
SAKURA: valla pregunta, que no soñé anoche...  
  
SHAORAN: a si?  
  
SAKURA: tuve un sueño demasiado raro, estabas tu en ese sueño, pero no lo sentí como un sueño, no se... no me juzgues como loca ok? ^^U  
  
SHAORAN: (pensativo) ah si? y.. como que clase de sueño tuviste?  
  
SAKURA: MMMMM soñé un mundo, un mundo de sangre, guerra, y al final de ese sueño te vi, íbamos caminando me encontraste estabas algo sorprendido de verme, yo también lo estaba. Después los dos comenzamos a correr de una manera muy extraña, era como si algo nos atrajera a esa persona; nos encontramos a unos metros de él pero era difícil seguir avanzando, conforme dábamos un paso había un campo de energía muy fuerte que impedía el paso, al casi toparnos con aquel muchacho se abrió un agujero negro donde tu caíste, no te pude salvar... Después algo enojada le pregunte que si quien era, que hacia ahí, porque te había hecho eso... me dijo que pronto lo iba a saber. Su voz era algo conocida tuve el presentimiento de que fue clow, y le pregunte que si era el... después soltó una risa algo cínica y me dijo que era una mocosa muy ingenua que ni de broma le volviese a llamar clow, y de su mano salió un rayo muy raro, era un color azul-violeta (-_-U ese es un grupo de música ) ese rayo se dirigió a mi e hizo que mi sueño despertara... debo admitir que desperté algo asustada, sentía un pequeño dolor en el pecho, como si de verdad me hubiera herido.  
  
SHAORAN: En serio.. (algo sacado de onda) yo.. yo.. yo también soñé lo mismo (exclamo con temor)  
  
SAKURA: wow.. ¿crees que ese sueño habrá significado algo?  
  
SHAORAN: Tengo una ligera sospecha, ¿dices que su voz era parecida a al de clow?  
  
SAKURA: Sí (respondió firmemente), pero... ¿porque me lo preguntas?  
  
SHAORAN: no por nada (contesto con cierta desconfianza)  
  
SAKURA: Dime shaoran acaso esta pasando algo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
¿?: Gum anst im clash du hoesnt  
  
.: ¿Que me esta diciendo amo?  
  
¿?: mmmmm.. nada solo estoy pensando...  
  
...: ¿Esta seguro, no se le ofrece nada amo?  
  
¿?: Pensándolo bien si, esa mocosa reconoció algo sobre mi, aunque no tengo que ver nada con ese tipo con el que me confundió.  
  
...: No lo entiendo amo, ¿eso quiere que yo haga?  
  
¿?: ¡no seas imbecil! Solo estoy pensando en voz alta  
  
...: OH! Discúlpeme amo, pero usted me pidió algo ¿no?  
  
¿?: si, llama a Mirdor y dile que necesito verlo, necesitamos adelantar planes...  
  
...: Si amo como usted me diga.  
  
¿?: ¡Anda que esperas!  
  
...: Discúlpeme, es que no se como llamarlo, no tiene teléfono, ¿o si?  
  
¿?: Se nota como eres estúpido, ¡Pues claro que no!  
  
...: entonces.... como quiere que lo llame  
  
¿?: Ash te aventare al volcán del supremo y te cocinaras vivo. No pudo creer que tenga un siervo tan estúpido como tu, ¡no sabes hacer nada bien!  
  
...: Lo siento amo, ahora mismo lo iré a llamar, ya se como hacerlo, peor no me diga estupido amo, hiere mis sentimientos.  
  
¿?: Já, si como no, tu ni siquiera tienes sentimientos, eres un maldito orco!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
Eriol: Nakuru, puedes venir un poco...  
  
Nakuru: Si Eriol dime que ocurre.  
  
Eriol: Es tiempo.  
  
Nakuru: ¿Tiempo?, de que me estas hablando.  
  
Spinel: Señorita Nakuru no el hable de tu al amo Eriol, le debe de hablar de usted.  
  
Nakuru: (con una gran gota en la cabeza) y tu de donde saliste, a ti ni siquiera te hablaron Spi  
  
Spinel: No me diga spi!!!!  
  
Eriol: Ya no peleen por favor.  
  
Spinel: ^////^ disculpe amo, peor es que Nakuru ya sabe como es de irrespetuosa. Nakuru: O_o ¿yooo?, ah! Bonita cosa, ahora échame la culpa a mi spi, a ti nadie te había llamado hasta que saliste de la nada.  
  
Eriol: Ya!  
  
Nakuru: ¬¬  
  
Spinel: ¬¬  
  
Eriol: Los dos tienen la culpa por ponerse a discutir, peor bueno. Les decía que tengo el presentimiento de que ha llegado la hora.  
  
Nakuru: (con una gota en la cabeza y una carita de asombro ·_·U) ¿Llegado la hora?  
  
Spinel: de que nos habla mi amo Eriol.  
  
Eriol: Como lo saben, el antiguo mago clow me dejo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, varias de esas cosas las he estado cumpliendo, un ejemplo ha sido con Sakura, aunque con esa pequeña no he terminado, entre otras cosas que me dejo fue una antigua profecía, la cual decía que en algún tiempo de la historia las fuerzas del mal y muchos antiguos magos que estaban en contra del bien iban a regresar en busca de la destrucción de todo, y ellos predominar en la tierra y gobernar. Siento que ese momento se esta acercando, no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados, peor afortunadamente existe una asociación que esta al pendiente de esto, cuenta con magos capaces, pero por algo el antiguo mago clow me menciono algo sobre esto. Debemos de alguna manera u otra ayudar a combatir esto.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Sr Fujimoto: Anden pasen por aquí..  
  
Cristina: Ya oyeron caminen...  
  
Laura: (se encontraba hasta atrás e iba platicando con kathy en voz baja) No se porque pero este tipo no me da buena espina.  
  
Kathy: Se supone que las viene a entrenar a ustedes para luchar contra quien sabe que demonios.  
  
Laura: Según pero... como poder estar tan seguros de ello.  
  
Kathy: bueno eso si, peor confía en tu mama, ella lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, no creo que este mintiendo, además tu mama ya se hubiera dado cuenta de esto.  
  
Laura: Lo se, pero bueno continuemos (en el pensamiento) No lo se, algo tiene, no digo que no sea bueno, pero algo no me late de el.  
  
Erika: Tan largo es el camino, ya me siento algo cansada.  
  
Sr Fujimoto: Si, es algo largo peor descuiden un refugio seguro no esta muy cerca que digamos.  
  
Erika: (con tono fresa) Osea! Mis pies están cansados, cárgueme! Ya no aguanto, tenemos mucho rato caminando por este caminito en las montañas boscosas.  
  
Cristina: Erika no te quejes, sabes el porque de estar aquí.  
  
Erika: mmmm de acuerdo (en el pensamiento comienza a hablar con si misma) ashh no se como le puedo obedecer a este tipo, no se, algo tiene. Se ve algo diferente.  
  
Sr Fujimoto: Si quieren podemos descansar un poco.  
  
Cristina: ah! Seria perfecto, para que no estén quejando (voltea a ver  
a Erika con una miradita algo pesada)  
  
Erika: ejemmm, si descansemos (haciéndose la despistada de que le acababan de tirar una pedrada)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo no se, que crees que haya sido aquel sueño que tuve...  
  
Tomoyo: alguna clase de advertencia.  
  
Sakura: Pero que tipo de advertencia. Shaoran me dijo lo mismo (cuando menciono este nombre sus mejillas cambiaron levemente a un tono rojo carmín)  
  
Tomoyo: Por cierto, ¿ como ha estado el joven Li?, ayer que se fue no tuve tiempo de despedirmeº de el, que mala suerte.  
  
Sakura: emmm pues esta bien, lo curioso de esto es que el también tuvo este sueño.  
  
Tomoyo: wow, esas si que son coincidencias, o mas que coincidencias algo esta por ocurrir. No ha decidido consultarlo con el joven Hiragizawa.  
  
Sakura: Ahh que buena idea, el es muy sabio, puede que sepa que esta ocurriendo,¿o estoy equivocada?  
  
Tomoyo: (sus mejillas se sonrojaron al escuchar al nombre del mencionado) Sí, estas en lo correcto, el joven Hiragizawa es muy sabio y muy maduro.  
  
Sakura: Bien, lo llamare un poco mas tarde, ahora tengo que ir a recoger los resultados del examen de admisión a la preparatoria. Ahhh es cierto quedaron de que fuera en media hora!  
  
Tomoyo: si quieres te acompaño pero termina tu helado primero ^_^  
  
Sakura: (con una gota en la cabeza) je je je si.. (comienza a busca en su mano con una cara de sorpresa) ·_· ¿Y mi helado?  
  
De repente una voz chillona se escucha debajo de la silla en donde se encontraban Sakura y Tomoyo (se me olvido decirles que estaban sentadas comiendo un helado ^^U)  
  
¿?: Yumi Yumi, ahh esto esta delicioso, que tonta de sakura que nunca se fija que me escondo ja ja ja ja  
  
Sakura: (con una venota en la cabeza) ¡¡ KERO !!  
  
Tomoyo: ji ji ji  
  
Sakura: ;_; Buaa Buaa ahora no tengo helado, ¬ ¬ todo por tu culpa kero!  
  
Tomoyo: Descuida ahora iré por otro.  
  
Sakura: No, asi esta bien gracias...  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Segura?, bueno si es asi, entonces Kero merece un premio..  
  
Sakura: O_o premio?? Por robarse mi helado  
  
Tomoyo: Exacto  
  
Kero: por fin! Alguien que me comprende  
  
Tomoyo: Yo no pensaria asi kero- Entonces saca una bolsa y lo mete adentro.  
  
Sakura: O_o No entiendo.  
  
Tomoyo: Ni yo, no se lo que estoy haciendo pero bueno ^^.. tenia ganas de grabar algo y fue lo único que se me vino a la mente.  
  
Sakura: ahh (caída en el piso con cataratas en los ojos)  
  
Tomoyo: Je je je je  
  
Sra. Li: ¿Todo listo hijo?  
  
Shaoran: Eso creo madre. En eso lo toma de la cara y se la levanta pera verlo a los ojos.  
  
Sra. Li: Ya no eres un niño, eres todo un hombrecito de 15 años, y aunque tengas esa mirada de temor, yo se que tu puedes. Tu tomaras la fuerza necesaria para luchar y me vas a prometer que no tendrás miedo, yo se que tu puedes... además no es seguro pero probablemente estaré por allá en Japón dentro de una semana aproximadamente.  
  
Shaoran: No se preocupe madre, no tengo miedo de nada. Yo soy fuerte e inteligente y puedo superar todo lo que venga, además no estaré solo.  
  
Sra. Li: Bueno hijo te esta esperando wei en el automóvil, que tengas buen viaje.  
  
Shaoran: Gracias madre. (Shaoran tomó sus maletas)  
  
Sra. Li: Espera (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla). Cuídate y suerte.  
  
Shaoran tomo sus maletas y salió de la casa con una mirada algo triste, porque nunca puede estar ni en un lugar ni en otro, peor estaba algo feliz porque protegería a sus seres queridos y no estaría solo, pero el tan solo saber que no puedes tener una vida estable.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------  
  
(ring ring) (ring ring) (ring ring)  
  
Eriol: espero que conteste.  
  
(por teléfono)  
  
Sakura: Hola.  
  
Eriol: hola Sakura, ¿Como has estado?  
  
Sakura: Eriol, que sorpresa tu llamada, me leíste la mente, en serio que estaba apunto de llamarte.  
  
Eriol: Porque, ¿sucede algo?  
  
Sakura: no, bueno si  
  
Eriol: Creo saber lo que pasa. Pero a ver, cuéntame lo que sucede.  
  
Sakura: Mira tuve un sueño muy extraño, algo insólito, bueno primero soñé un ambiente no muy agradable, pero eso no fue todo, en ese sueño estaba Shaoran también, pero al final del horizonte se veía la silueta de un muchacho alto, se veía muy joven. Shaoran y yo corrimos hacia él pero cada vez que intentábamos acercando había un campo de energía, y eso que solo era un sueño pero se sentía tan real, bueno el chiste es que corrimos hacia el, y en eso se abrió un agujero en el suelo, no era suelo era algo así como una nube densa donde flotábamos, en ese agujero Shaoran cayó, y yo algo enojada (je je porque será) le pregunte que si porqué hizo eso, me dijo que pronto lo iba a saber, no se algo me dijo que su voz era parecida a la de clow, entonces le pregunte que si había sido el, pero como se enojo y algo cínico comenzó a reír y me dijo mocosa ingenua (já tal vez por que lo es) y me lanzo un rayo que salió de su mano y ahí terminó el sueño. Pero algo me dice que no fue un sueño común y corriente, se sentía algo real, ah además Shaoran soñó lo mismo que yo, me llamo hoy en la mañana y le dije lo sucedido, porque el me lo preguntó, y fue exactamente lo mismo  
  
Eriol: interesante eh... Sabes algo sospechaba.. no Sabría que se daría de esa forma pero creo estar en lo correcto.  
  
Sakura: ¿de que hablas Eriol?  
  
Eriol: Mira no te puedo decir mucho porque creo que se están dando cuenta de esta llamada, ya que están comenzando a moverse, a lo que voy es que el mal esta por acercarse y debemos de actuar, fue unas cosas de lo que clow me dejo encomendado, ya lo había sospechado peor llame para confirmarte. Sabes, mañana me voy para Japón, allá te veo y te explico bien.  
  
(se escucha un voz al fondo) Ahhh por fin veré a mi lindo toya!  
  
Sakura: ^^U  
  
Eriol: bueno Sakura, hay muchas cosas que.........  
  
Sakura: ¿Eriol?, ¿Eriol?.. se cortó  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Laura: mmmm ya descansamos suficiente, me urge llegar.  
  
Sr. Fujimoto: ah claro sigamos nuestro camino...  
  
Erika: Ashhhh es muy largo el camino, porque no contrató un helicóptero. Se supone que es una organización de prestigio... (con un tono algo sarcástico)  
  
Sr. Fujimoto: mmmmmmm mejor calla y sigue.  
  
Kathy: (en el pensamiento) Se supone que aquí vengo de colada, pero no se tengo una sensación algo va a pasar, já estoy loca mejor sigo caminando y sigo a este tipo que me cae tan mal (se encontraba atrás del señor Fujimoto cuando le levanta la vista a este mirando con gran atención y expectación a la vez ) wow, que gran cicatriz tiene en la parte de la nuca, (se acerca un poco mas con mas atención) un momento, esto no es cicatriz, esto esta fresco. Aquí algo anda mal (de repente el señor Fujimoto mira de reojo a kathy y la voltea a ver con una mirada algo penetrante y malvada, kathy se queda algo extrañada ante la mirada de el)  
  
El cielo se comienza un poco a nublar, y así en menos de un minuto el cielo estaba completamente negro, pareciera como si la luz no existiera, se comenzó a sentir una fuerte ola de viento helado como la muerte. Todo esto en menos de un segundo.  
  
Kathy: (con una mirada algo sorprendida ante la actitud del señor Fujimoto) Que pasa, que es lo que está pasando, porque me siento así.. me siento como paralizada(de repente el tiempo se detiene, todo su alrededor se detiene, peor esta conciente de esto, entonces voltea a ver a Laura y Erika y estaban concientes pero paralizadas, solo movían los ojos y algunos gestos se les alcanzaba a distinguir... voltea a ver al señor Fujimoto y el seguía con esa mirada penetrante, malévola, misteriosa, entonces se comienza a mover y se le acerca lentamente, lógicamente ella no podía hacer nada porque también estaba paralizada, al estar al roce del oído)  
  
Sr. Fujimoto: No intervengas en esto. (se aleja de ella e hizo un movimiento leve de su mano mientras ella anonadada de lo que estaba viendo cae lentamente al piso, solo logro ver que el señor fujimoto reía malévolamente)  
  
Después en menos de un instante todo volvió a la normalidad estaban en el camino, en  
  
medio del bosque con el cielo negro como si fuese de noche.  
  
Sr. Fujimoto: Pareciera que va a llover, es una tormenta fuerte se puede sentir, creo que tendremos que refugiarnos.  
  
Cristina: Sabes, ya se me esta haciendo algo largo el camino. ¿Acaso falta mucho?  
  
Sr. Fujimoto: No. Solo que los terrenos que vienen adelante son muy peligrosos y engañosos así que podría salir contraproducente. Además no creo que sea una tormenta muy duradera.  
  
Cristina: (con cierta desconfianza) esta bien. Pero ¿en dónde nos refugiaremos?  
  
Sr. Fujimoto: Aquí cercas hay una cuevita que a veces la usamos para eso. (intentando ser sarcástico) Tanto tiempo aquí debo conocer el camino, o acaso estamos perdidos. (nadie le hizo caso) ok. Pasen por aquí.  
  
Todos lo siguieron pero Laura se comenzó a extrañar un poco, porque no veía a Kathy pero mejor pensó que iba hasta enfrente porque hace unos momentos ahí estaba.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Hola ^o^  
  
Espero que les este gustando al historia, disculpen por tantos meses en tardarme en publicar este capitulo pero es que ustedes sabes no tenia ánimos para escribirlo y necesito un poco mas de ellos para seguirle, unas cosa les adelanto se va a poner cool =P... dejen Reviews reviews, jeje pa seguirle de menos para saber que los están leyendo...  
  
Kathy: Y que pasa conmigo?  
  
Lady: no te diré muajajjaa  
  
Shaoran: Y conmigo?  
  
Lady: *____* que quieres saber mi amor  
  
Shaoran: O////O pues, lo que quieras decirme.  
  
Lady: ^o^ que te adoro!!  
  
Sakura: ¬¬  
  
Lady: XD  
  
Erika: Controlen a esa lokita!! Denle sus sedantes!!!  
  
Lady: juju, bueno jajaja me pondré, jijiji a escribir el capitulo 3, jjejejeje pero solo con algo me calmare, jojojojojo *___* un besito de shaoran!!!!  
  
Shaoran:_ ^/////////^  
  
Sakura: ¬ ¬U  
  
Lady: XD  
  
Hasta la vista!!! Muchas gracias a los que me apoyan (aunke no dejen reviws se que me apoyan!) un saludo a Meli y Faby!!! A Clau!! A Karen!!! A Erika!!! A Cristian!!! A todooooosss!! Jejejejee me emociono ^^U 


	3. una nueva magami se da a conocer

Capitulo 3  
  
Una nueva Magami se da a conocer  
  
By: Lady Li  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Laura al no ver a kathy y no sentirla se comenzó a extrañar y sorprender pero no se el vino nada a la mente en ese momento...  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Por otra parte Kathy estaba agonizando el hechizo que le había lanzado aquel supuesto señor Fujimoto, que al parecer no era tan confiable como lo aparentaba.  
  
Kathy: Lo... lo.... (pronunciaba algunas palabras con cierta dificultad , mientras sentía su cuerpo más y más pesado al igual que sus párpados) E..Eres... un..... i...i...impos...impostor...señor... fu...fu ... fujimoto....  
  
En ese momento sus ojos se cerraron, sus signos vitales de vida se iban perdiendo poco a poco, sutilmente bajo aquella tormenta en el bosque, una tormenta tan negra como la misma oscuridad, tan intensa como la misma naturaleza, tan profunda como el mismo mar. Hasta que sintió como si hubiera revivido, pero no era así, Su alma se desprendió de su cuerpo y a lo lejos vio a una hermosa elfa con unos enormes y hermosos rizos dorados, unos ojos azules radiantes, blanca como la nieve, una corona con una insignia en ella, aquella mujer se le acerca lentamente hasta que llega hacia ella y le estira la mano con una sonrisa misteriosa. Kathy no podía hacer nada no sabia que ocurría pero sin embargo se dejo llevar y tomo la mano de aquella hermosa elfa; ella solo le sonrió.  
  
En ese instante se tele transportaron a un lugar al extraño, estaba solo, había una especie de escalinata que llegaba hasta un templo... Era un monte al parecer.. a un costado había un hermoso lago cristalino con unas criaturas extravagantes, había un cielo hermoso, demasiado irreal para ser verdad, kathy pensó que había llegado al cielo o algo por el estilo. Pero no era si, al llegar al templo que se ubicaba en la cima del monte la elfa le dice que Sho Magami la estaba esperando. Ella sentía una presencia demasiado familiar, a pesar de que jamás la había sentido, sentía algo en ella que le inspiraba confianza. En eso se abren aquellas grandes puertas doradas de aquel templo...  
  
Al entrar al parecer era un templo muy limpio y cuidadoso, una alfombra roja llegaba hacia un trono, a los lados conforme avanzaba muchas lápidas, al llegar a una insignia unas luces salieron del suelo y cubrieron todo el templo, Kathy estaba anonadada, y no era para mas todo esto era demasiado irreal, al desvanecerse aquellas luces se comienza a formar la figura de un hombre; éste era alto, con una túnica gris, una corona oriental, y poseía un gran báculo.  
  
Sho Magami: Te estaba esperando (dice algo seco pero impresionado a la vez)  
  
Kathy: pero, pero...¿Quién eres?  
  
Sho Magami: soy Sho Magami.  
  
Kathy: Eso no me dice nada. (dice con un tono algo desafiante)  
  
Sho Magami: Mi nombre no importa.  
  
Kathy: ¿En dónde me encuentro?  
  
Sho Magami: Estas en el monte Kouya  
  
Kathy: sigo sin entender eso tampoco me dice nada.  
  
Sho Magami: En este monté se encuentra mi esencia, como ya te dije soy Sho Magami, Fui un poderoso mago, de la altura del mago Clow, fuimos muy buenos amigos, pero esa es otra historia.  
  
Kathy: ¿pero yo que hago aquí?  
  
Sho Magami: Kahty... Tu nombre mundano.  
  
Kathy: Como lo sabe.  
  
Sho Magami: Por que te conozco mas de lo que piensas.  
  
Kathy: u_uUUU eso no me sirve de nada.  
  
Sho Magami: Mira, tu eres mi esencia, tu tienes un poder que nadie se hubiese imaginado, todos piensan que eso solo lo puede controlar una persona que la cual no es el unico.  
  
Kathy: -____-UU ya me quiero ir.  
  
Sho Magami: entiendo como te sientes, no me conoces. Pero apuesto que cuando entraste al templo sentiste algo, sentiste mi presencia... Sentiste algo mas que mi presencia... Sentiste algo familiar.  
  
Kathy: O_O usted como lo sabe, ¿acaso esta leyendo mi mente?  
  
Sho Magami: No precisamente.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
En el aeropuerto de Tomoeda arribo un avión proveniente de Hong Kong, de el baja un chico alto, cabellos cafés y una cara un poco desanimada. Con sus maletas en la mano mira hacia la sala de espera un señor que lo esperaba.  
  
Shaoran: Aquí vamos de nuevo. (comenzó a caminar y de repente volteo a su derecha y vio a un chica muy linda correr apresuradamente pero estaba tan cerca de el que sin darse cuenta ambos se estrellaron, haciendo que las cosas de ella se cayeran al piso)... Ohhh disculpa cuanto lo siento (algo apenado deja sus maletas y comienza a reunir las cosas que estaban en el piso, al reunirlas todas levanta la mirada y le entrega sus cosas).. Toma, disculpa. Andaba algo distraido.  
  
La chica solo lo miro algo misteriosamente, tenia una mirada muy profunda, shaoran se comenzó a impresionar ya la vez incomodar con la mirada de etsa chica.  
  
¿?: (quita su mirada misteriosa) oh! Gracias... no hay problema, discúlpeme usted a mi joven es que andaba algo apresurada ni me fije quien venia ^^U jejeje.  
  
Shaoran: No se apure. (pero el la sigue mirando algo extraño, notaba algo raro en ella. La chica al darse cuenta se esa mirada de el hacia ella se puso algo nerviosa)  
  
¿?: (en el pensamiento) ¿me habrá descubierto?.... ayy ni tiempo tuve de presentarme, soy Kiache Tsukimino. ^^  
  
Shaoran: oh, ya veo.  
  
Kiache: Porque tan serio, esta molesto por lo de hace unos momentos?, discúlpeme ya le dije que andaba distraída..  
  
Shaoran: oh!, no es eso el distraído soy yo. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li (le extiende la mano)  
  
Kiache: (le toma la mano y la agita un poco) mucho gusto Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran: Digame Li porfavor.  
  
Kiache: o_O bueno si tu lo dices...  
  
Shaoran: (pensando) ahh que confianzudita salió esta, pero algo tiene, mmmm la manera en que me miro...  
  
Kiache: emmm bueno como le decía "joven li" me dio gusto haberlo conocido, pero me tengo que ir, como le dije traigo algo de prisa ^^U, espero volver a verlo.. (su mirada de niña inocente cambia a una mirada misteriosa y frívola así como la que le había puesto la primera vez) Yo soy una chica que cree mucho en las coincidencias.  
  
Esta ultima frase dejo impactado a Shaoran, se le había hecho demasiado rara aquélla chica de ojos chocolateados, al igual que su pelo.  
  
Shaoran: Esa mirada no me fue nada buena.. (se quedó así como en shock por unos instantes hasta que vuelve en si, y ve al señor que lo esperaba y recordó que el también andaba apurado y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el).. ^^U disculpe señor...  
  
Lassie: (jajajaja tiene nombre de perro -_____-UUUU) usted es el joven Li, ¿cierto?  
  
Shaoran: si  
  
Lassie: (groaf groaf y sale corriendo por la varita =P, yap volviendo al fic) Lo estábamos esperando. Su madre nos comunicó que vendría, y yo vine por usted... Mi nombre es Lassie  
  
Shaoran: ohhh como el de la película?  
  
Lassie: -_____-U no precisamente, yo soy de Inglaterra, y me mandaron para acá a Japón para servirles a ustedes... Bueno no hay tiempo que perder sígame joven.  
  
Shaoran: De cuerdo (volteando a ver de reojo la puerta a donde se fue aquella chica tan misteriosa)  
  
Cristina: Esta tangible que este lugar es seguro?... No me da buen aspecto (cristina ya comenzaba a dudar de la confianza de el señor fujimoto, ya que se comenzaba a comportar algo extraño)  
  
Sr. Fujimoto: claro, completamente, de hecho esta cueva nos lleva hacia allá, la usamos cuando hay tormentas...  
  
Cristina: como digas pues...  
  
Arturo: Tengo sueño!!  
  
David: Yo también!!!  
  
Erika: y yo sed!!!  
  
Sr. Fujimoto: Descuiden falta poco....  
  
Laura: O_O (comienza a percatarse de la ausencia de Kathy) a ver... uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y yo seis... ¿queeeeee?  
  
Cristina: ¿qué pasa? Por que ese grito!! (dice algo asustada)  
  
Laura: es que... ¿han visto a kathy?, no va enfrente o algo así???  
  
Erika: O_O es cierto!!!! No la he visto desde que entramos por aquí  
  
Cristina: ¡¡¡que están diciendo!!!  
  
Laura: Si, no la hemos visto, yo ya me había percatado de su ausencia, peor pensé que iba hasta adelante.  
  
Cristina: No hay tiempo que perder tenemos que regresar a buscarla! (dice esto algo desesperada)  
  
Sr. Fujimoto: Creo que eso es imposible la tormenta esta muy fuerte, y siendo sincero, dicen que no la vieron desde que entramos, osea que se quedó afuera de esta cueva, sería un milagro que pudiera sobrevivir.  
  
Todos solamente asintieron, y era verdad era casi imposible que permaneciera con vida después de tanto tiempo allá afuera, además si regresaban a buscarla arriesgarían completamente su vida, y no había tiempo que perder.. Ya estaban algo retrasados. Comenzaron a caminar, con al mirada triste, la sonrisa caída, y Erika iba cantando algunas canciones de Arjona para levantar el ánimo, pero eso no funcionaba, solo estaba hartando a todos, repetía las mismas canciones, no dejaba de cantar la de " realmente no estoy tan solo", la de "se nos muere el amor", y la de " Te conozco", también la de "dime que no"..... Esto solo hacia un poco mas tenso el ambiente.  
  
Por otra parte, Eriol tomó el primer avión hacia Tomoeda. Llegó junto con Nakuru y Spinel. Lo primero que hicieron fue hospedarse en un hotel mientras decidían en donde establecerse, porque presentían que esto se llevaría algo de tiempo.  
  
Al llegar fue a visitar a sakura ya que tenía que hablar con ella y comenzarse a mover... Ya se encontraba fuera de su casa cuando toca el timbre....  
  
Sakura: ya voy!!!!! (en eso tropieza con una gran mesa... Y se escucha un grito) ahhhh kero!!! Otra vez dejando tu cochinero!!!, ahh hay alguien en la puerta... escóndete!!!  
  
Eriol: "hay esta sakura no sabe disimular imagínense que fuese sido algún malo o impostor -_-U (pensó Eriol, en eso sakura abre la puerta)  
  
Sakura: Erioooooooooool!!!!!  
  
Eriol: hola sakura como estas! (con su cara tan amable como siempre)  
  
Sakura: No pensé que llegarías tan rápido hasta acá (dice algo sorprendida ante la rapidez de Eriol) ^^U, ahh que vergüenza!!! Disculpa mis fachas Eriol, es que hace poco que me levanté y no sabía que llegarías tan temprano (Dice algo apenada porque traía un mandil con una escoba en la mano y andaba en pantuflas con el pelo muy despeinado y unas ojeras de mapache ^^U)  
  
Eriol: Descuida ^^  
  
Sakura: Supongo a lo que viniste... Sabes, hace un rato sentí una presencia muy fuerte, no supe de que se trataba...  
  
Eriol: -no has sabido algo de Li?  
  
Sakura: (se entristeció un poco al escuchar el nombre del mencionado) mmm no se... pues la ultima vez que tuve contacto fue ayer por teléfono, pero no se si tenía planes o cuando iba a venir hacia acá....  
  
Eriol: (al notar la expresión de su cara cuando escucho el nombre de shaoran se quedó pensando un poco) Sakura...  
  
Sakura: ¿ si eriol?, ¿Qué sucede?  
  
Eriol: ¿te sucede algo?, Sabes que yo confío mucho en ti, yo no se si tu en mi, pero si quieres decirme algo, confiarme algo, con toda la confianza del mundo puedes hacerlo, recuerda que aquí tienes un amigo que te apoya y aprecia mucho....  
  
Sakura: si Eriol, eso lo sé...  
  
Eriol: entonces... hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?  
  
Sakura: No te mentiré, mira es que estoy algo confundida, se definir lo que siente mi corazón hacia Shaoran, pero hace un par de días, decidimos terminar con esto, porque estábamos muy distanciados y la verdad yo lo quiero mucho, pero no sé si el a mi.. La verdad yo siento que él es el amor de mi vida, nunca he querido a alguien así, pero siento que él, se canso de mi, por eso decidió terminar esto... no estoy muy segura.. Dime Eriol, con toda sinceridad... ¿ Qué me recomiendas hacer?  
  
Eriol: A decir verdad Sakura, Te recomiendo que lo dejes por un tiempo... Si realmente es el amor de tu vida o los dos son el destino, pase lo que pase se volverán a unir. Así que ten mucha fe, y si no llegan a unirse pues significa que realmente no lo fue. Dense tiempo para saber definir lo que quieren y lo que no quieren. Están los dos en la flor de su juventud, tienen que comenzar a hacer su futuro. Ese es su destino, no se puede destruir... esa es mi opinión y lo que creo conveniente...  
  
Sakura: Si Eriol, tienes toda la razón, además no me puedo aferrar a él, ya que dejaría de hacer mi vida y lo privaría a él de encontrarse una persona la cual ame (decía Sakura con los ojos cristalinos)...  
  
Eriol: Sakura.. ¿ Me podrías hacer un pequeño favor? (decía el chico con una sonrisa un tanto misteriosa )  
  
Sakura: Claro Eriol, dime...  
  
Eriol: ¿ Me podrías regalar una pequeña sonrisa? (Con una sonrisa en los labios ^^)  
  
Sakura al escuchar la petición de su amigo corre para abrazarlo del gusto, la alegra y la emoción... Ya que sentía que los lazos de amistad entre el y ella se fortalecían, y le sonrió...  
  
Sakura: Muchas gracias Eriol por ser tan buena gente como siempre, de ahora en adelante solo daré puras sonrisas ^^  
  
Eriol: Mas te vale (decía con una mirada retadora)  
  
: Sakura ahhh me estas retando...  
  
Eriol: algo así ^^  
  
Sakura: pues de ahora en adelante no dejaré de sonreír!!!  
  
Eriol: ja ja ja , eso quiero verlo...  
  
Sakura: ahh no me crees???, pues mira mi sonrisa ( y así comenzaron a bromear por un rato hasta que....) oh! No! Esta presencia... puedo sentirla!!  
  
Eriol: si yo también.. es muy fuerte y no es nada buena...  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Por otra parte en el monte Kouya....  
  
Kathy: ¿ que estoy haciendo aquí? , me siento muy distinta...  
  
Sho magami: Eso es porque es tu alma, tu esencia es la que está presente...  
  
Kathy: ¿Y mi cuerpo?.. osea que morí?  
  
Sho Magami: Cierto, peor no por mucho tiempo... Mira confía en mi... Te esperan, te dejare con el astrónomo...  
  
Kathy: Pero, ¿él quien es?, ¿ Qué tiene que ver con usted?  
  
Sho Magami: él te lo explicara... Solo te diré que tu eres mi esencia, la que puede salvar al mundo si es necesario...  
  
Kathy: Pero... (en eso aquella energía desaparece al igual que aquel señor, y ella permanece en el mismo lugar, peor luego se comienzan a ver así como que mucha gente pasando, ella corria desesperada a tocarlos a hablarles pero traspasaba su piel... entonces a lo lejos volteo a ver a un señor con una tunica gris que le dirigia la mirada hacia ella, era el unico que pareciera como si lo pudiese ver.. y se comenzó a dirigir a ella...)  
  
Kathy: ¿quién eres?!! ¿Qué quieres?!!  
  
Astrónomo: Descuida no te hare daño, te estaba esperando... Rei Magami  
  
Kathy: ¿Cómo me llamó?, me llamo Kathy!! No Rei maga.. no se que...  
  
Astrónomo: éste es tu verdadero nombre, el de tu verdadera familia, la gran familia de los Magami..  
  
Kathy: ¿Mi verdadera familia?  
  
Astrónomo: si, mira Kathy los Magami, es una familia muy poderosa, de la cual se supone que solo queda uno, una persona que estará muy allegada a ti. Pero se cree que el fue el único, peor no es así, tu eres una magami... Eres la esencia de Sho Magami... Tu tienes mucho poder, ese poder viene de ti de u magia que llevas dentro, es una magia muy diferente a la que tus primas, pero sin embargo es incluso mucho más poderosa... En tus manos está el destino del universo.. Mira esta es tu espada ( entonces la dirige hacia una piedra en ese mismo templo con una espada encima de ella), ella será tu fiel servidora, esta espada fue del antiguo Sho Magami, y como tu eres se esencia eres la única que la puede usar...  
  
Kathy: Pero no me ve.. soy una alma flotando.. como la podre usar, ve ni a la gente puedo tocar!!  
  
Astrónomo: esta espada estará dentro de ti, será parte de ti, mira intenta usarla (le extiende la mano para que se dirija hacia ella)  
  
Kathy con una cara de ansias al tocarla, de verla ya que era una espada hermosa, se dirige hacia ésta, al estar frente a ella contemplando y percibiendo la energía y fuerza que se sentía en esa espada decide tomarla. Al momento de tenerla en sus brazos una ventisca fuerte de viento la rodea junto con una energía muy poderosa y despedían un resplandor enorme... no se lograba ver nada ya que la luz lo impedía, poco a poco se comenzó a desvanecer esa luz y ella a aparecer...  
  
Astrónomo: ¿Sientes su poder?  
  
Kathy: si, es muy fuerte este poder que siento dentro de mi...  
  
Astrónomo: Aún no hemos terminado... mira toma este libro (le extiende los brazos con un libro en la mano)  
  
Kathy: (toma el libro y lee la portada de él) Magami... ¿Magami? (al morirse de la curiosidad de ver lo que venia adentro comienza a hojearlo de una manera rápida y conforme lo hojeaba salía un pequeño resplandor de el libro) Que!!!! Que se supone que es este libro!! Esta en blanco!! (le muestra al astrónomo dicho hecho, las hojas en blanco del libro)  
  
Astrónomo: je je je, no esta en blanco, de hecho no lo estaba..  
  
Kathy: pero.. ¿qué dice, de que es o que onda?  
  
Astrónomo: Es la historia y los conjuros mas poderosos de los magami...  
  
Kathy: O_o ¿y está en blanco?  
  
Astrónomo: No lo que pasa es que ya lo leíste...  
  
Kathy: queeeeeeee?  
  
Astrónomo: si ya lo leíste completo, por so está en blanco, cada página de éste libro se quedo grabada en ti.. ¿ Puedes sentirlo?  
  
Kathy: (comienza a recordar o inspeccionar su mente y si efectivamente se el venían muchos conjuros a la mente así como mucha información) Si...  
  
Astrónomo: Ahora es tu destino salvar el mundo... entre eso esta salvar a tu familia que está en peligro, ese tal señor Fujimoto es un impostor y no digo que siempre lo fue.. esta poseído por las almas perdidas, al igual que otras personas importantes que controlan esa asociación..Por ahora está en parte de tus manos salvar a todos....  
  
Kathy: Pero.. ¿cómo uso esta espada?, ¿cómo haré todo eso yo?  
  
Astrónomo: Descuida no lo harás sola.. Es tiempo de irte... ( en la mano del astrónomo aparece un báculo, lo agita y envía a Katia donde se encontraba su cuerpo... Al volverse a entrar su alma en su cuerpo reacciona, pero estaba en un estado no muy agradable, la corriente de la lluvia había arrastrado su cuerpo hasta un barranco y se encontraba muy lesionada... en eso aparece la misma elfa de al principio y levanta la mano, comienza a salir un resplandor de ella y hace que un rayo envuelva a Kathy, al desvanecerse el rayo ella desciende completamente nueva, limpia, intacta, sin ningún rasguño..)  
  
Kathy: Descuiden yo los salvaré (en eso cierra los ojos y comienza a elevarse, se comienza a cocentrar y en su mano aparece aquella espada que ahora era parte de ella, estaba dentro de ella con su alma y era tan poderosa como la misma naturaleza)  
  
En la cuidad de tomoeda el cielo de comenzó a tornar oscuro, muy oscuro, al paso de unas horas era casi imposible lograr ver el sol, parecía el fin del mundo, el día se había convertido en noche y la niebla comenzó a bajar y hacia el horizonte un resplandor rojo se comenzó a observar. Los meteorólogos no podían definir cual era la causa de dicho suceso. Cada vez era mas extraño... Mientras tanto en al casa de Sakura...  
  
Eriol: Esto se está comenzando a complicar...  
  
Sakura: ¿De que hablas Eriol?  
  
Eriol: Es tiempo de salir lo mas antes posible, debo de ir a visitar a un viejo amigo...  
  
Sakura: o_O pero... esta muy feo el día, como piensas en salir, alo mejor es una tormenta..  
  
Eriol: No hay tiempo que perder.. (en eso hace un conjuro y su báculo aparece) Ven Sakura (la toma de la mano y el báculo de Eriol comienza a brillar y hace que los dos desaparezcan...)  
  
E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E¬E  
  
hola!!!! ^_^ como están, espero que muuuuy bien, así como yo lo estoy, bueno algo jejeje... Dejen reviewssss plissssssssss!! (con cara de cachorrito ) siiiii?. Bueno ya me dejo de cosas y me pongo a escribir lo mas pronto posible el capitulo $, ya tengo escritos varios mas adelantados jeje pero todavía no los puedo poner, para eso deben pasar algunas cositas que tengo planeada... u_uUUU tengo ke hacer todo esto ya!! Porque luego entrare a la escuela y no tendré tiempo de nada ;_; buaaaa buaaaaa... bueno chicos y chicas lectores de FanFics cuídense y sigan leyendo ^_^,, y apóyenme siii? ^//////^ ....  
  
Toya: Oye Lady  
  
Lady: sii? Que pasa?  
  
Toya: porque yo no he salido -__-UU si soy el mas lindo de toda la serie??  
  
Lady: o_O heee?  
  
Toya: que hay de mi, acaso piensas dejarme afuera de tu fic ;_;  
  
Lady: jajajajaja claro que no... ^o^ en el próximo capitulo se revela todo sobre ti!! Donde has estado, que estabas haciendo y todo eso jejeje  
  
Toya: O////O no des detalles por favor!!!  
  
Lady: y que recibiré a cambio ^_^  
  
Toya: que no golpeare al mocoso!!!  
  
Lady: O_O esta bien!!!!! De acuerdo!!! Trato hecho!!!! Pero a el déjalo!!!!! , ^^U mejor cambiemos de tema  
  
Yukito: y yo? (salió de la nada -______-UU)  
  
Lady: De ti también cuñadito ^_^ , diré lo que ha pasado con el joven tsukishiro, jojojoo algo pasara muy interesante también  
  
Yukito: ^_^ tengo hambre...  
  
Toya: Te invito un helado  
  
Yukito: que sean dos, es que el hambre mata u_uUUU  
  
Toya: como sea... vienes lady?  
  
Lady: ;_; no puedo, tengo que quedarme a escribir el otro fic!!  
  
Yukito: nos vemos ^^  
  
Lady: ;_; buaaa buaaa si nos vemos!!!! ¬ ¬  
  
Chaoo!!!! 


End file.
